Problem: If $a + b + c = -8$ and $x + y = -2$, what is $-10b - 8y - 10a - 10c - 8x$ ?
Answer: $= -10a - 10b - 10c - 8x - 8y$ $= (-10) \cdot (a + b + c) + (-8) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (-10) \cdot (-8) + (-8) \cdot (-2)$ $= 80 + 16$ $= 96$